Delivery of active ingredients to a situs is the primary goal of most product formulators. The active ingredient may have many forms, inter alia, surfactants, pharmaceuticals, skin care agents. The controlled release of active ingredients is key to the consumer gaining the maximal benefit of the active ingredient. Indeed, the form in which the active is delivered must be practical and utilitarian. For example, facial soap is delivered as a flowable liquid or as a solid bar, but not typically in the form of a free flowing granule as are laundry soaps.
There is no controllably water-soluble delivery system for delivery of active ingredients, which can provide the options of a unitized dose, as well as an article which the consumer can proportion either by cleavage, breaking, cutting or other means of fracturing of the article, or by length of time of use.
There is therefore a long felt need in the art for a new form of delivering an active ingredient which provides the formulator with options for delivering to a situs an active ingredient which delivery is controlled by the relative water solubility of the matrix from which said active is provided.